Tais toi
by Xunaly
Summary: Qui des mots ou des actes parlent le plus ? Yukimura tente d'apporter une réponse satisfaisante à son jeune protégé...


**

* * *

Tais-toi**

**« Il y a certaines choses qui ne se disent pas. »**

**

* * *

**

« Yukimura...

_Oui ?

_Qui des mots ou des actes parlent le plus ? »

Le dirigeant des Sanadas ne chercha pas à dissimuler son étonnement face à une question aussi incongrue. Délaissant le temps de quelques instants sa précédente occupation qu'était la calligraphie, il posa un regard interrogateur sur son jeune protégé. Celui-ci se trouvait à quelques pas de là, assis nonchalamment sur le pas de la porte de papier de riz. Ses yeux dorés se perdaient dans l'extérieur et il restait ainsi immobile, songeur, profitant de cette chaude et belle après-midi à l'ombre des auvents.

« Que veux-tu dire Sasuke ? »

Il avait grandi, songea Yukimura désormais suffisamment distrait pour oublier sa précédente tache, son pinceau abandonné sagement sur sa tablette de bois. Sûrement que d'eux tous, Sasuke était celui qui avait le plus profondément changé. Physiquement, puisqu'il était en pleine adolescence désormais, mais aussi mentalement. Bien sûr, le caractère restait le même -et heureusement ! Mais ses mines renfrognées s'accompagnaient désormais de quelques discrets sourires, sa tendance au mutisme pliait de plus en plus sous l'envie de parler et les distances qu'il avait toujours conservé envers leur famille hétéroclite commençaient doucement à s'effondrer. Aussi, même s'il ne s'était jamais réellement confié à lui mais plus aux Dix Guerriers -ce qui l'ennuyait peut être un peu il devait l'avouer, le voir arborer une telle expression avait alerté le dirigeant des Sanadas.

« Ce que je veux dire ? » Répéta le ninja d'une voix pensive. « Certaines personnes disent que les mots parlent bien plus que n'importe quel acte. Tandis que d'autres affirment qu'au contraire, les actes valent bien plus que des mots. Je me demandais simplement qui avait raison... »

Ces interrogations éveillèrent la réflexion réputée de Yukimura. Abandonnant là ses outils et ses feuilles de papier, il se releva pour s'approcher de son dixième et plus puissant protecteur. Celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux à son approche. Il semblait comme figé, perdu dans une profonde méditation qui, cela se voyait très bien, lui tenait à cœur. Le dirigeant des Sanadas en profita pour l'observer, volant ça et là une lueur étrange au fond des orbes dorés, un léger froncement de sourcils, une discrète moue au bord des lèvres...volant toute entière cette expression songeuse où Sasuke s'était décidé finalement à délaisser son masque, où son visage s'ouvrait de lui-même, sensible aux émotions qui le traversaient.

« Je ne possède pas la réponse exacte. Mais je peux te donner ma version si tu veux. »

L'adolescent se mouva enfin. Délaissant soudainement l'observation du cadre extérieur, il se tourna vers son dirigeant pour lever la tête et encré ses yeux dans les siens, comme y recherchant la réponse directement avant même qu'elle n'est pu être formulée. Cette réaction faussement calme qui n'était qu'impatiente amusa d'ailleurs Yukimura qui prit quelques secondes de plus pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son ninja, taquinant gentiment sa patience...qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« C'est justement celle que je veux, Yukimura. » Déclara Sasuke comme dans l'espoir que d'appuyer ainsi ses dires déciderait le samouraï à répondre à ses attentes maintenant.

Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'insistance dans ces propos. Demeurant silencieux, il apprécia à son tour les étendues de verdure éclaboussées par les rayons du soleil, la chaleur moite qui l'accompagnait et quelques nuages d'un futur orage à l'horizon se regroupant peu à peu au-dessus d'eux. Ce qui rapporta son attention sur Sasuke puisque celui restait fidèle à son titre de Maître de la foudre. Néanmoins il était bien décidé à faire patienter son protégé. Lui aussi avait le droit de satisfaire sa curiosité, non ?

« Certes. Mais avant, pourrais-je savoir l'origine d'une telle interrogation ?

_J'ai quelque chose d'important à avouer à une personne. Je voulais savoir qui des actes ou des mots je devais choisir. »

Contre toute attente, la réponse avait été brutale. Yukimura s'était attendu à plus d'hésitations de la part de l'adolescent, cependant il semblait que ce dernier le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait et s'attendait à une telle question. Apparemment il avait mûrement réfléchi à une parade toute calculée. Il avait parlé soudainement, rapidement, d'un ton égal, lui laissant à peine le temps de comprendre que cela était sa réponse. Mais le dirigeant des Sanadas ne l'était pas pour rien, il avait suffisamment relevé de termes principaux pour saisir toute la phrase et lui donner un sens.

Et puis les joues rosies de son ninja n'était pas une réaction des plus discrètes. Décidément, s'il y avait bien une émotion que Sasuke était incapable de dissimuler derrière son masque, c'était la gêne. Quoiqu'il fasse ou espère, elle s'étalait toujours, brûlante, sur son visage. Le trahissant. Et ne faisant que d'éveiller davantage la curiosité de Yukimura. Cependant, devant la moue fermée qu'arborait désormais l'adolescent, il comprit que d'insister davantage ne ferait que braquer ce dernier. Autant répondre un peu à ses attentes avant de pousser plus loin sa recherche.

« Bien. »

Il sentit clairement le regard de Sasuke se poser sur lui alors que sa propre attention était toute tournée sur le vol tranquille d'un papillon, interrogateur et certainement reconnaissant qu'il ne pousse pas plus loin son interrogatoire. Le samouraï dut retenir un sourire amusé à cette idée. Son protégé était décidément trop insouciant dans le domaine de la discussion. Oui, croire qu'il allait abandonner là et satisfaire sa curiosité de cette maigre réponse n'était bien qu'insouciance. Adorable insouciance ceci-dit au passage...

« Je pense que tout dépend de ce que l'on veut avouer. Je crois que selon le contexte, la personne, l'on préféra l'un à l'autre. Je pense cela tout comme je suis sûr aussi d'une chose... »

Yukimura se décida enfin à poser ses yeux sur son ninja attentif et songeur à ses paroles. Il repoussa une subite envie de l'étreindre pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux tout en lui disant combien il était mignon avec cette petite mine sérieuse. Sasuke ne supportait pas qu'on le traite ainsi. C'était ainsi, il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse le considérer encore comme un enfant. Même si cela ennuyait profondément le dirigeant des Sanadas, il devait bien reconnaître lui-même que son protégé faisait preuve d'une maturité trop importante qui ne s'accordait pas à son âge. Malheureusement, son passé et les évènements des dernières années l'avaient fait grandir trop vite au goût de Yukimura. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke aurait du avoir droit lui aussi à une enfance et il espérait sincèrement que les ans passés au sein du clan Sanada avaient représenté un peu de cela aux yeux de l'adolescent.

« Je suis sûr, répéta t-il avec assurance, que certains actes ne se font pas, comme certaines paroles ne se disent pas. Cela répond t-il à ta question ?

_Pas vraiment. Avoua Sasuke. Je n'arrive pas...à comprendre... »

Le samouraï remarqua qu'il jouait nerveusement les plis de ses vêtements, comme en proie à un choix difficile qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Comprenant sa détresse, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule encore juvénile. Preuve que malgré tout, malgré sa maturité et sa force de caractère, il restait cependant un adolescent et qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser prendre aux apparences. Sasuke demeurait perdu et fragile face à ses sentiments, ses émotions qu'il découvrait toutes les unes après les autres et qui le conduisait vers son véritable statut d'adulte. Et comme tous garçons de son âge, il avait besoin d'aide, de soutien.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Fais ce que tu penses être bon. S'il tu crois en les mots, utilise-les. Si tu préfères les actes, fais-les. Mais ne reste jamais passif peu importe la situation. L'attente trop longue n'est jamais bonne, elle ne fait qu'accroître davantage nos doutes. »

Pour toute réponse, son ninja lui accorda un vague hochement de tête avant de se replonger à nouveau dans ses songes, redevenant statue figée. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais Yukimura avait compris que l'adolescent avait encore des choses à lui dire. Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit sagement que son protégé à ses côtés reprenne vie, en profitant pour apprécier la légère teinte grise qui s'emparait peu à peu du ciel.

L'orage ne serait plus très long à venir...

« Yukimura. »

Lorsque finalement au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Sasuke s'était décidé à prendre la parole, il avait été surpris par cette brusque affirmation. Son prénom ainsi prononcé avec tant de détermination avait immédiatement attiré toute son attention sur le garçon, et il s'était noyé dans un océan doré où brillait une lueur...indéfinissable. Aussitôt il s'était raidit inconsciemment, comme redoutant que son protégé ne parle davantage...

« Yukimura je... »

...et il avait compris, il avait su ce qu'il devait dire, naturellement. La réponse était venue d'elle-même avec une aisance étrange qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance que Sasuke et ses mots, que Sasuke et ses actes, que Sasuke qui lui faisait face encrant toute la force de son regard dans le sien.

Rien.

« Ssscchht... Tais-toi. Ces paroles sont celles qui ne se disent pas. »

Ses yeux perdus l'appelèrent à l'aide. Il vint.

« Les actes Sasuke... Les actes... »

Et son souffle se perdit dans le sien.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Petite dédicace à Naemir, parce que même si Sasuke ne semble apparemment pas _trop _souffrir dans cette one-shot, nos quelques petites discussions me l'ont inspiré.

Merci chère membre de la communauté des fanatiques de Yukimura et Sasuke !

* * *

_Disclaimer : **S**amurai **D**eeper **K**yo - Akimine Kamijyo_


End file.
